


Streetlight

by peralinthebuilding



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin's Streetlight, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Self-Indulgent, but again i'm generally very emotional so you may ignore this warning, crying warning ?, i cried while writing so, there are not much tags for this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peralinthebuilding/pseuds/peralinthebuilding
Summary: So many people, so close, moving around him, buzzing with life, minding their business, not paying any mind to him. Why would they? He seems fine. He smiles. Nothing seems wrong. Why would anyone stop for him?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Streetlight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Changbin's SKZ Player "Streetlight".
> 
> It doesn't have a plot or anything but I wanted to write something about his song because it really hit me hard. The emotions he put into it and the lyrics were really intense. It made me feel some kind of way...  
> Please don't expect too much with this it's not that good but I needed to get it out somehow.

The streets are empty. He is alone. Not unusual. The night is deep and dark, it has always been, and he fears it will always be. The fact of being alone did not scare him. It was the fact that he could not be anything else. He will always be alone. In a few hours, people will be flooding the same street he is now standing on. But he will still be alone. So many people, so close, moving around him, buzzing with life, minding their business, not paying any mind to him. Why would they? He seems fine. He smiles. Nothing seems wrong. Why would anyone stop for him?

But now he is alone. Standing under the warm streetlight. If you stand perfectly still under a streetlight there are no shadows. But if you move, even just an inch, shadows appear and follow your every movement. They never let you go until you are out of the halo. The sacred halo, keeping you away from the world around you.

He stands under his streetlight. He already moved, the shadows are following him, and his only escape is to leave, but even if he wanted, he could not. The light coming from above is too much for him, he feels like he is suffocating. Too warm, hot, burning. His head hurts, he needs to get out, but he cannot. He tries to reach out. He stretches his arm out, reaching for the outside, but he meets an invisible wall, keeping him out. Burning. No… cold, so cold it stings. His fingers turn numb in seconds, he barely feels the sudden liquid on his hand. Blood? It could not be blood. It was cold, it was blue, it was thick. And it was running slowly down the wall onto his hand and between his fingers. He tried reaching again but this time, meeting the wall hurt him more, he could hardly feel his hand and the numbness was ascending in his arm. What was happening to him?

He attempts several times until his four members are numb from the cold. The sensation is horrible, his chest and his head are burning, but his limbs are as cold as ice. He tries until the sun’s high up in the sky. He is in the middle of this street, still under the streetlight, millions of people crossing his path, not looking at him. Why would they? Outside of this ice cage, everything is fine, he smiles, he is strong. But inside he really is not. Maybe he does not want to admit it. When he helps others, when he can be the one his friends can rely on, it lessens the pain. It is ok. He can take it. Can he? He does not have a choice. This cold prison he put himself in… he cannot get out of it from the inside.

Someone needs to see him. He wishes someone will see him. Maybe someone will see him.

He does not have the energy to scream for someone to finally hear him. He simply does not.

_Please can someone see me? Please can someone help me?_


End file.
